


Please Don't Let Go

by GraveBreaker



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraveBreaker/pseuds/GraveBreaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know what to call these but I'm posting them about my biggest OTP ever. I really need to learn how to write fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Let Go

“You okay?”

Ludger looked at her in shocked surprise. Was this really Milla? The Milla who never let a day go by without reminding and/or blaming him (several times) for the destruction of her world? The Milla whose words usually carried some cutting barb whenever she spoke to anyone save for Elle?

Could this Milla, who was now speaking to him in a tone gentler than he had heard from anyone before, not even from his own brother, really be the same person?

Milla grew increasingly flustered under his stare, and turned away in a huff, her cheeks reddening. “It’s not like I’m worried about you, you know.”

Ludger gave a light chuckle.

Yeah, that was more like her.

**Author's Note:**

> Based this off that one victory quote, which was honestly the main reason I began shipping the two of them to begin with. Really wish I could have made it longer but... eh. I don't know what I'm doing to be honest.


End file.
